05 July 1992 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music on BFBS ; Station *BFBS ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-07-05 ; Comments *("If I can discuss something rather intimate with you now...when I was a young lad, I used to go have my hair cut at Mr. Rigby's Hair Salon in Neston... there used to be a little discreet sign in the corner which was for mature gentlemen... which was advertising contraceptives and it said, 'By test, the best' and even as a small child, I thought 'What O Levels do I need to actually get a job like that?'" ) *("Something happened to me during the week that has never happened to me before, I had my pockets picked... it was most impressive, I got out of a taxi... about a hundred yards away from where my mum lives in Notting Hill in London. I paid the taxi driver and I stuffed the rest of my money, I got 40 quid, I stuffed it to the bottom of my pocket... and I've got a cold, so I put a couple of wet tissues on top of it, cause I thought 'that will deter the blighters,' but by the time I got to my mum, it had gone. And the tissues had gone as well... as I'm the kind of bloke who wears trousers that would be unsuitable on a bloke half his age, I can barely get my own hand into my pocket... How he did it, I really don't know, it was most impressive. It was almost worth 40 quid to be able to brag about it." Tracklisting *Sinister Six - Out of My Way (7") Bag of Hammers *The Fall - Ed's Babe (7") Fontana *Leo Anibaldi - Ice Man 912" - The Riders Of The Future) ACV ACV1008 *Fatima Mansions - Something Bad (CD - Valhalla Avenue) Kitchenware *The Abyssinians - Reason Time *Bulkhead - Virginia Plain (7" - Psychic) Rockville *Syncope - Jump Back (LP - Vol 1) Dance International *Confetti - Whatever Became Of Alice and Jane? (7") Sunday *Wendy Rene - Give You What I Got (Box Set - The Complete Stax-Volt Singles 1959-1968) Atlantic *Lung - Sarah (CD - Cactii) Yellow Bike *His Royal Fume - Cut To Heal (7") Boom! *Chaka Demus - Special Request *Green Magnet School - White People (split 7" w/ Six Finger Satellite) Hippy Knight *The Grid - Figure of Eight (12") Virgin *Curve - Horror Head (12") Anxious *A Homeboy, A Hippy & A Funki Dredd - Turbulence (12") Rising High *The Fall - Arid Al's Dream (acetate of CDS Ed's Babe) John says that he was given this acetate in lieu of a vinyl copy of Ed's Babe and this extra track (trailed on the vinyl copy but not present) was on the acetate *Marc Riley with the Creepers - Goin' Rate (CD - Sleeper) Bleed *Sonic Youth - 100% (12") Geffen *Ground Level - Out of Body (12") Sonic *Bello - Cynical *Linda Jones - Your Precious Love *Annie Red Shirt - Move Again (7 inch split with Die Kumps ) 7 Inch 12 *Seaweed - Baggage (LP - Weak) Sub Pop *Drunken Master - Guillotine (EP - The Drunken EP) Kold Sweat *John Fahey - Lion (CD - God, Time and Causality) Shanachie *Doctor Phibes - Mr. Fantasy (CD - Seconds Out Round One) Imaginary File ;Name *Dat_007_JP-BFBS-920705+920712.mp3 ;Length *1:53:56 Available * Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:1992 Category:Max-dat Tapes